


Victor´s belief

by splendid_sun



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Admiration, Believing in Himself, Drabble, Emotional, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendid_sun/pseuds/splendid_sun
Summary: It was Victor´s belief in Yuuri that started everything. Nothing will ever be the same.





	Victor´s belief

**Author's Note:**

> My first work!  
> Just short drabble covering episode 7 onwards. Enjoy!  
> Kudos and comments are always welcomed!

"You don´t have to do anything more than stand by me and have more faith than I do that I´ll win! Just believe in me!"

Yuuri wept the tears away from his eyes and kept looking at Victor. If there were ever any doubt within them, it vanished. His eyes, before lively and shining, have now calmed down and softened. It reminded him the ocean in Hasetsu. If you throw a stone in the water, the surface will eventually settle and the water beneath it becomes stills, mirroring and reflecting the world around itself.

That´s how Victor´s eyes looked now.

"I believe in you," he said and gave him that sincere, lovable smile, dedicated specially for him.

From that moment, Yuuri never felt more doubt about it.

\--

"I believe in you," Victor kept whispering him in his ears over and over again, peppering his face with kisses. Strange, they have first kissed just several hours ago, but now it feels like an eternity. He wished that this moment would never end. He hugged Victor tightly and returned his kisses.

\--

Victor´s belief was like solid columns where he puts his life on. Everything went better with Victor supporting him. Slowly, step by step, Yuuri started believe in himself again. His self-esteem was coming back to him. Piece by piece, he created his new "self". His self, Victor could be proud of.

\--

Victor´s belief is the rising morning sun, it´s his familiar smile, it´s the warmth in his heart, it´s the soft breath near to him at night. Victor believes in him and he believes in Victor. Together. Forever.

\--

"What should I do, Victor?" he put his face to his palms and starts crying again. "Please, tell me! I want to keep skating with you, I don´t want to end it here! But in the same time.. You couching me is killing you as a fellow figure skater! We can´t really have everything, can we?"

His shoulders are trembling as he feels the familiar touch. Yuri glances up again to those crystal eyes. They are not crying anymore. They are calm, steady, deep.

Victor takes his hand and gently kisses him on his golden ring.

"You must decide yourself, Yuuri. I believe in you."

It was Victor´s belief that had led him here. It was Victor´s belief that had pulled him out of darkness. It was Victor´s belief that gave him wings.

Yuuri smiles.

Victor and his belief itself gave him an answer.


End file.
